Feliz cumpleaños Terrence
by nela2307
Summary: Es un minific escrito por el cumpleaños de Terry, está basado en el Poema 20 de Neruda, espero les guste porque ese poema es conmovedor. Espero reviews


Hola chicas, este en one shot preparado sólo por el cumple de nuestro amado Terry…, está inspirado en el poema de Neruda que tanto me conmueve.

Por otro lado, les quiero comentar que muy pronto estaré actualizando mi fic, solo que me demoro porque estoy como Penélope, tejo y destejo, con la finalidad que la lectura sea de su agrado.

Bueno, sin dar mayores preámbulos, las dejo.

La obra original es de Misuki, yo solo he tomado los personajes.

**Poema 20**

Pablo Neruda

Mirando a través del ventanal, a semioscuridad se encontraba un apuesto joven, su vista estaba fija en la iluminación de los carteles que se encendían en la noche. Parecía estar en un estado de aletargamiento, más bien, obnubilado. Su mente no tenía pensamiento fijo, sólo actuaba, cada momento breve sorbía el líquido denso y tibio que tenía en la taza que sostenían sus juveniles manos.

Escuchaba las voces de los transeúntes y de los automóviles que cada vez disminuían por ser horas muy tardías del día. ¿Qué día era?, ya había perdido la cuenta, es más, no le interesaba el marcar de las horas ni mucho menos que momento era. Había rehusado la compañía de su madre en la noche, luego de haberse despedido de ella en la tarde, no se podía quejar, tuvo momentos gratos en el día. Sin embargo, ahora, de noche, todos los buenos momentos se quedaron suspendidos en el vacío de su soledad latente.

Se levantó de su asiento se acercó hacia la ventana, miró a un par de mozos que le estaban ayudando a un par de señoritas bajar de un carruaje e ingresar al hotel que se encontraba a cierta distancia de su departamento, una exclusiva zona de New York. Sonrió de soslayo cuando se percató que una de ellas se saltó de emoción al bajar del coche – parece sólo una niña – y sus recuerdos vagaron hacia algunos años atrás, cuando él también fue un chiquillo que se enamoró de otra risueña señorita, ahora que tan lejano le resultaba todo aquello, tan lejano como si nunca lo hubiera vivido.

-Candy… - murmuró y su sonrisa se extendió aún más, mas no su mirada que expresaba todo lo contrario, al fugarse unas lágrimas al recordar a la dueña de ese nombre. Suspiró hondamente y giró sobre sus talones mirando el sillón donde hace un momento estuvo acomodado.

-¿Qué será de ti, pequeña pecosa?, ¿serás feliz? – mientras la sensación de angustia y frustración embargaba su pecho, al saberla perdida, quizá ya de otro – y yo… yo aún aquí, sintiendo lo mismo.

Colocó la taza de café sobre la bandeja y se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó de allí el obsequio que hace más de seis años había recibido de ella, su armónica, la giró entre sus dedos y no pudo evitar recordar aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa, aquel cabello, aquella piel y… aquel único beso que se dieron.

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche**_

_**Escribir, por ejemplo: "la noche está estrellada, **_

_**Y tiritan, azules los astros a lo lejos."**_

_**El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.**_

-Esta noche no está nevando, pero este frío, éste… que me tiene congelado por dentro, muriendo lentamente, es más fuerte que el que se puede sentir afuera, en la calle en pleno invierno… como cuando ella se fue de mí.

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.**_

No pudo evitar abrir la siguiente gaveta que estaba en su escritorio y retirar de ella, aquellos sobres ya amarillentos por el paso del tiempo y por ser tantas veces manipulados cuando él quería leer nuevamente las cartas que contenían, en ellas, todavía él podía percibir la fragancia de ella, la respiración de ella, los pensamientos de ella. – Su letra – dijo sin pensar, tan fina, tan delicada y cada una de esas palabras iban dirigidas a él.

_**En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.**_

_**La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.**_

Tantas veces soñó con tenerla a su lado, desde siempre, desde el Mauritania, desde Escocia, desde su breve encuentro en Chicago, desde su próxima llegada a New York antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, cuántas veces había sentido en sus pensamientos aquella piel, aquel aliento, aquellos besos que nunca pudieron ser.

_**Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.**_

_**Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.**_

Cómo no arrepentirse de haber hecho más que dejarla en Londres, de no haber esperado un poco más en el hospital en Chicago, de no dejarla ir en la escalera del hospital. En su mente llegaban imágenes de su verde mirada, aquella que le dio antes de que le robara su primer beso, aquellos ojos que lloraron por una amarga despedida y aquellos que nunca voltearon a mirarlo cuando la veía alejarse lentamente de él y… de su vida.

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.**_

Y no pudiendo evitar más aquella angustia en su pecho, dejó escapar una exhalación de dolor, aquellas que sólo él y su soledad en momentos como ese, conocían. Su quejido, sonó como un lamento de su alma adolorida. Saberla cerca, pero a la vez tan lejana.

_**Oír la inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.**_

_**Y el verso cae al alma como el pasto el rocío.**_

_**Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.**_

_**La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.**_

Y posando sus ojos en el vacío de la estancia y reflejándose así, el vacío de su existencia, su llanto se intensificó, el dolor escapó aún más… y pensar, sólo pensar, cómo sería su vida ahora… con ella. Cómo sería él ahora con ella, sólo supo que no estaría así, lamentándose, viviendo sin vida, amando y sin ser amado.

_**Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.**_

_**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**_

Y sólo espera que los años pasen y con ellos, no espera que venga el olvido, porque él sabe que no olvidará, jamás, sólo cuando el camino de su vida se vuelva lejano al ahora, sabrá que hallará paz en su alma cuando la gentil muerte venga a llevárselo y así poder dejar de sufrir y llorar su ausencia.

_**Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.**_

_**Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.**_

_**La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.**_

_**Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.**_

_**Mi voz busca el viento para tocar su oído.**_

Sin embargo, ahora, en este preciso instante en que los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente y las imágenes se ponen difusas, su mente lucha por no perder los detalles de su rostro, de sus gestos, de su juvenil amor. - ¿Cómo estarás, mi amor? – apartando con sus dedos las lágrimas que poco a poco van aumentando. – Serás toda una mujer, ¿me recordarás o ya sólo seré parte de tu pasado, algo olvidado y sin importancia?

El aire se le va de los pulmones, siente un nudo en su garganta que no lo deja respirar y se desabrocha el botón de la camisa, empero sigue con esa sensación y así lo sabe, necesita decirlo a voz en cuello - ¡Caaaandyyy! – grita fuertemente, sabe que nadie lo escucha ni lo escuchará… pero en su corazón espera que ella y solo ella sea quien lo escuche llamarla desesperadamente.

_**De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.**_

_**Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.**_

Pero sabe, lo presiente, que aquella vez que leyó en la primera plana del New York Times el enlace matrimonial de ella, murieron sus esperanzas. "_Para qué saber más"_, evitando así, saber más allá de las noticias locales. Todas las noches a partir de ese día, se convirtió en un ritual el recordarla, no con licor, sino con café, mirando a lo lejos, los ventanales, pensando quizás, castigando a su mente y su corazón, que ella se entregaba a otro y era de otro.

_**Ya no la quiero es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.**_

_**Es tan corto el amor, y tan largo el olvido.**_

Su mente se obligó a olvidarla, pero no logró su objetivo, su corazón ganó la guerra entre la razón y el sentimiento. Se repetía cada día, cada instante, que ya no la amaba, que ya era pasado, sólo un vago recuerdo de juventud, lo que su corazón imponente hacía flaquear haciéndole derramar cuantiosas lágrimas, pero ninguna cómo esta noche que cumplía 23 años.

_**Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,**_

_**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**_

_**Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa, **_

_**Y que éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo.**_

Lo único que a partir desde este día, desde ahora, ya no habrían más lágrimas, esta sería la última vez que él lloraría por ella. Su mente y su corazón estaban agotados. Había resuelto voltear la página y seguir adelante: SOLO. Tomaría el recuerdo de aquella niña pecosa y lo guardaría en el más preciado rincón de su alma y seguiría su camino como ella "sin mirar atrás".

Se levantó de su sillón, acomodando los objetos que hasta hace un momento estaban desperdigados en el escritorio. Colocó la taza vacía que había contenido el café en el lavadero una vez limpio y se dispuso a alistarse a dormir como siempre, solo.

Enfundado en su pijama azul oscuro, colocó el libreto de "Hamlet" que estaba estudiando en el estante y casualmente empujó un portarretrato donde estaba la fotografía de Susana en su silla de ruedas, la misma que se publicó junto con su obituario. La miró un breve instante y la volvió a colocar en su lugar.

Apagó las luces de la sala y del estudio y se dirigió a su dormitorio, alistó sus cobertores y se recostó con sus ojos mirando el techo. Estaba quedándose adormilado cuando sintió unos ligeros sonidos, inmediatamente se puso en alerta, volvió a escuchar los sonidos, se sentó en la cama. Alguien tocaba, lo más seguro que era el conserje que siempre venía en horas de la noche para ver si él necesitaba algo, sabía que el hombre conocía su soledad.

Inmediatamente se colocó su bata y presuroso fue a abrir la puerta, mientras terminaba de acomodarla. Un poco somnoliento abrió la puerta con la mirada gacha – Sam, ¿dime que sucedió ahora? – con toda la cordialidad reunida, no le gustaba que lo sacaran de la cama al menos que fuera algo importante.

-Disculpe señor – contestó el hombre mayor – sólo que… - fue interrumpido al sentir la mano de su acompañante dándole unos ligeros toques en su brazo, se aclaró la garganta – en serio lo lamento, sé que a usted no le gusta que lo incomoden pero al parecer es urgente – y miró con preocupación a la persona que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

Terry que se estaba desperezando, se irguió cuan alto era y sorprendió mucho al acompañante de Sam – está bien, dime en que puedo ayudarte – y por primera vez, sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre que lo había importunado, pero lo que lo dejó estupefacto fueron aquellos ojos que lo observaban detenidamente dejándolo completamente mudo.

Sam mal interpretó esa actitud del joven y tratando de remediar su error inmediatamente comentó – lo siento, en verdad, fue muy insistente, yo sé que usted no le gusta recibir admiradoras, pero es de una familia influyente… yo…

-No te preocupes, Sam – respondió sin despegar su vista de la otra persona – puedes retirarte. El hombre al escuchar eso, sólo hizo un gesto de despedida y se retiró inmediatamente.

-¿Eres tú? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

-Sí, lo soy

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas?

Él observó sus manos que tenían un paquete, lo cual fue percibido

-Ah, disculpa la hora, no quería importunarte pero… - los nervios impedía que pueda articular palabra coherente.

-No te preocupes

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – trató de esbozar una sonrisa mientras él miraba con cara de incredulidad

-Lo recordaste

-Como siempre desde hace siete años… - Ella miró el interior del departamento que estaba a oscuras – creo que ya estabas descansando, sólo quería entregarte esto – dijo lo último con un todo de decepción. Sólo ella sabía cuánto le había costado llegar hasta esa puerta y tratar de mantener la compostura.

Terry pudo notar los disimulados gestos de la rubia y se dio cuenta que no había sido caballeroso al invitarla a pasar

-Disculpa… esto me ha tomado por sorpresa – y sonrió, como hace muchísimos años no lo hacía – te agradecería que pudieras pasar – y se hizo a un lado mientras encendía la luz y dejaba ver nítidamente en interior de la agradable y elegante estancia.

Ella dubitativa miraba ese interior

-Pasa – él pronunció suavemente y le dio confianza.

Antes que ella entrara, lo miró fijamente y sólo pronunció – recibí tu carta…

-Sólo quería que lo supieras, espero no haberte importunado – luego, recordó algo importante – y… ¿tu esposo?

-Nunca me casé…. – ella giró sobre sí y pudo observarla a la luz de la estancia, sus mismos ojos, la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa, solo que más mujer… sí, más mujer "¡Cuánto ha cambiado!" pensaba el joven sin dejar de fijar su mirada; "pero… sigue siendo la misma", mientras ella ingresaba al departamento y él cerraba tras de sí la puerta. – Vine a verte…

-Candy … ¿Te quedarás? – susurró él más para sí

-Sólo si tú así lo deseas

….

FIN

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMADO TERRENCE GREUM GRANDCHESTER (bueno yo siempre escribo Grantchester porque en Inglaterra hay un lugar así, pero sé que en el ánime y manga se escribe con "D")

Gracias por leer.


End file.
